


best kept secret (except not really)

by thiscalamity



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Secret Wars, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscalamity/pseuds/thiscalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica and Natasha have been dating on the down low for a few months before they decide that they want their friends to know. The only thing is that some of their friends find out from being told, and some of their friends stumble upon the information in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best kept secret (except not really)

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to ignore things in particular current comics canon in order to create a pretty self-indulgent fic, the specifics of which are pretty obvious in the fic itself. mainly, i'm ignoring secret wars and most things that led up to it on a grander scale lol. like, steve isn't aged and depowered. the multiverse still exists. etc. but, you know what, it was fun to write. thanks to the anon who prompted "the avengers finding out about Natasha and Jess's relationship"

**Carol Danvers, Bobbi Morse, and Sharon Carter**

 

“We should do girls night more often.” Carol says.

“Here, here!” Bobbi answers, raising her glass in the air.

Natasha smiles and shakes her head at her friends. It does feel good – really good, actually – to go out with these women, especially when it doesn't involve beating up enemies. Sitting in an Italian restaurant, eating far too many bread sticks, with Carol, Bobbi, Sharon, and Jessica is one of the best ways Natasha can think to spend an evening. Of course, she does feel the anxiety bubbling in her stomach because she and Jess decided that they wanted to tell their best friends that they've been seeing each other. They put it off for a while, months, because they felt like they didn't need to tell anyone. They had each other, they were happy. Who needed to know? Why make it a big deal? They didn't actively keep it a secret, but they weren't announcing it to anyone either.

For Natasha, well, she felt like if the nature of her relationship with Jessica became known, it opened Jessica up to be targeted by people who were trying to hurt Natasha. They had had a fight about that point, when Natasha mentioned it once. Their very first fight, though certainly not their last. Two strong personalities: they're going to clash. Jessica had shouted about how she could take care of herself, she had her own enemies, didn't Natasha think about how Jessica was worried about the same thing when it came to her. Logically, Natasha should have been considering these points as well, but she has such a history of her loved ones being targeted, she hadn't been thinking clearly. But together they realized that they weren't keeping each other any safer than normal, and there was really no reason to keep the secret anymore. Now, they both value privacy, especially Natasha. So, they decided best friends deserved to know, and that was good with them. The actually telling to the best friends, though....Natasha hadn't anticipated how nerve wracking that would be.

Under the table, Jessica has her foot pressed against Natasha's, and Natasha can feel it bouncing up and down, presumably because of Jessica's nerves. She quickly squeezes Jessica's knee in comfort. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Jessica grimace and then cover it up by quickly biting into a bread stick. Nat chuckles quietly to herself. Then she raises her glass too.

“I'd like to raise a toast to you all. To some of the best agents and best friends a girl could ask for.” She says, sincerely meaning it.

Sharon raises her eyebrow, squinting her eyes in suspicion, but raises her glass to the toast anyways.

“Something is up with you, Natasha. And I'm not quite sure what.” Sharon says, slight smirk lightening her accusation.

“Why, I have no idea what you're referring to.” Natasha retorts, smiling.

Sharon scoffs and rolls her eyes. 

“You're fooling no one.” Bobbi taunts, siding with Sharon.

“C'mon, guys. Cut her some slack. World's best spy can't always keep her cover.” Jess teases, winking at Natasha, in an attempt to cover up her nerves.

Bobbi and Sharon snort, while Carol rolls her eyes at all of them.

“Let's just enjoy the night, guys. I propose a toast too. To the hope that this evening will not be ruined by aliens, by AIM agents, by Hydra, or anything of the sort.”

They all laugh and raise their glasses, falling into easy conversation and forgetting about Natasha's supposed shadiness.

Sharon and Bobbi are regaling a harrowing story of a recent SHIELD escapade they went on with Maria to Carol who looks appropriately dubious, as the story is likely filled with exaggerations based on how Sharon and Bobbi keep glancing at each other before they add little details.

“I think they're trying to one up each other.” Natasha whispers to Jessica.

Jess breathes out a chuckle.

“Yeah, I didn't know Maria even knew how to skateboard.” Jess whispers.

They're faced towards each other now, heads bent together slightly, giggles threatening to escape. The giggles are probably do to nerves, Natasha guesses. Though, the idea of Maria skateboarding is also pretty ridiculous.

“Still nervous?” Natasha asks, her voice barely louder than a breath.

Jessica nods, but she's still smiling so Nat takes that as a good sign. They keep looking at each other for a few moments. Natasha is overwhelmed with how much she cares for Jessica. Despite knowing each other for a while, Jess just seemed to sweep into Natasha's life all of a sudden and turn in upside down in the best possible way. Nat thought she wouldn't be able to find someone she was so compatible with again, and she's glad that she was so, so wrong. Seemingly attuned to Natasha's thoughts, Jessica brushes her hand along Natasha's leg under the table.

“What do you two have your heads together for?” Carol asks.

Jessica and Natasha turn suddenly to face their friends again. Sharon just raises her eyebrow as if to say she was totally right in thinking Natasha was acting suspicious. Jessica opens her mouth but doesn't say anything.

“I guess there is something I want to tell you.” Natasha starts. Jessica kicks her gently on the calf. “We want to tell you. We. Jess and I want to tell you.”

“You're babbling, Tash.” Bobbi says, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “That's not like you.”

Jess glances at Natasha before looking back at the other women sitting at the table.

“Nat and I are...”Jessica says, not making eye contact with any of them but staring rather intensely at the potted plant hanging from the ceiling behind Carol's head.

“Together.” Natasha finishes after an extended pause indicates that Jess isn't likely to continue her sentence.

The three woman look at them without saying anything; their expressions don't even change.

“Yeah?” Sharon asks, cracking a smile.

“Trading up there, Jess.” Bobbi winks.

Carol searches Jessica's eyes for a moment before turning to face Natasha.

“I'll kick your ass if you hurt her, Romanoff” She warns, but raises her glass – yet again – to them, nodding and smiling.

Nat lets out a small sigh of relief. So much anxiety for a relatively painless endeavor. But Nat knows she was beside herself with nerves because of how much it mattered. Her feelings for Jessica matter, and their friends' approval matters. Natasha feels so content in that moment. Then, Jessica's hand finds hers on the tabletop, and she laces their fingers together. And no, Natasha is happy.

 

**Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers**

 

Jessica would have never guessed she'd be where she is right now, which is a beautiful remote cabin in the Ozark Mountains. Sure, it's hot as fuck outside, but the lake next to the cabin should help with that. Earlier yesterday morning, she and Natasha had been woken by Nat's phone ringing. Jessica would have been perfectly happy to wake up to Natasha trailing her fingers down Jessica's back and kisses on her shoulders – a wake up call she had been getting spoiled with recently. But, no. Steve Rogers calls at ungodly hours, honestly. But he invited Natasha to his hideaway vacation spot, and Natasha in turn invited Jessica. Which is how Jessica ended up on a vacation getaway with her girlfriend and Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. One of her girlfriend's best friends and one of her girlfriend's ex boyfriends. Not that Steve and Barnes actually know that Natasha and Jessica have been seeing each other. In fact, most of the Avengers have no idea at all. It's been on a pretty much only-best-friends-need-to-know level. But Jess assumes that by the time this week is up, their secret will be too.

It doesn't fill her with dread though. She was hesitant, at first, for people to know because of all the flack she got when her and Clint were a thing. It's different with Natasha, she knows that. Not only because of Natasha's reputation versus Clint's –and her's for that matter-- but also because how she feels about Natasha. Clint was fun and she had a good time with him, but that's what it was. A good time. With Natasha, she actually feels serious. She feels like she could love Natasha in a serious way. Their relationship is all so new still, and Jessica's feelings are so big and so scary. Letting people know is such a huge step. Remembering how well it went with telling Carol, Bobbi, and Sharon though... Jess feels giddy. They were so great. And Steve and Barnes are important to Natasha, and they're Jessica's friends too. This will be good for them, to tell more people. Announcing it, having vacations with friends-- it makes Jess feel like maybe her and Nat can be a normal couple. Or as normal as they can be given their professions.

~~~

Saturday, in the late morning, the four of them decide to see if the lake can make the hellish temperature any better. Steve just barrels into the water without a second thought, but the other three take their time making their way in. It may be hot outside, but the water is actually freezing.

“God! Shouldn't the sun have warmed this up? Isn't that its job?” Jess complains through chattering teeth.

“It's still early in the season.” Nat teases as she swims past Jess, already submerged up to her shoulders. Partially because she's tiny, and partially because she's so much braver than Jess could ever be. As she passes, she brushes her fingers along the back of Jessica's thighs, causing Jess is shiver in a different way. Once Jess recovers, she sticks her tongue out at Natasha.

“C'mon, Jess. Live a little.” Steve smirks, starting to make his way towards Jessica with his arms outstretched.

“Oh, don't you dare, Rogers!” She warns, raising her right hand and letting her venom blasts illuminate. She means business, and she wants him to know it.

Behind her, Barnes snorts and swims past her towards Steve, putting his hands on the other man's shoulders and dunking him under water.

“Don't mind this loser.” He retorts.

Steve's arms flail as he goes under, but he's got a huge smile on his face the entire time. Of course, that ends with him getting a mouthful of lake water, which he sputters out when he resurfaces.

They decide to go full kid-on-vacation and play chicken, boys versus girls. As Natasha gets situated on Jessica's shoulders, Jessica takes her time finding the _best_ possible hand placements on Nat's legs. Her hands slide up Natasha's calves slowly before settling just about the knee, squeezing once after they've finished their trail. Natasha flicks her on the top of the head in warning, but Jessica just laughs. It feels good to do stuff like this with Nat. God, how Jessica loves this woman.

They face off against Steve and Barnes, who combined have at least a foot of extra height on Jessica and Natasha.

“You're going down, James.” Natasha taunts.

In response, Barnes just scoffs and schools his face into something that's supposed to be intimidating. Jessica supposes the warning look of the Winter Soldier would put the fear of God into some, but her and Natasha? They're the motherfucking Black Widow and Spider Woman. They got this.

And they win. Naturally. Which they gloat about for an _extremely_ appropriate amount of time, despite what Steve and Barnes say. They're just sore losers.

After that, they swim around for a while, generally acting like kids still. An hour goes by and Barnes gets out of the water and moves to sit on the shore. Jessica decides to follow him. She's had enough of the freezing water; she'll leave the weirdos to continue swimming around in it _._ She's pretty sure her body is mostly numb. Before she gets out though, she pinches Natasha on her butt, who in turn lets out an undignified squeak and moves to splash her. Jess is already well on her way out of the water, but tosses a wink back at Nat. Natasha flips her off.

 _The perfect woman,_ Jess thinks

“Had enough?” Jess asks, sitting next to Barnes in the grass just past the gravelly shore of the lake.

“Yeah. The arm is waterproof technically, but I don't wanna over do it, ya know? Still sensitive tech.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, watching Steve and Natasha switch off doing water acrobatics with each other and splashing each other like toddlers. 

“I'm glad Nat invited you to come, Jessica.” Barnes says after a while. “Sometimes I worry – even though I know I have no right to and also probably don't need to – that she is isolating herself from people. When we were together, we were constantly running missions with Steve and Sam and Sharon. Real team effort type stuff. But I've been keeping an eye on her lately. She's been more on her own and yeah. I worry.”

Jess doesn't respond, mostly because she doesn't know what to say. She feels kind of guilty, to be honest. Last she heard, Barnes was still carrying a torch for Nat. It feels kind of weird to hear him talk about when they were together, the way his voice goes kind of soft. Unfortunately, she also starts to feel insecure. The only reason Nat and Barnes broke up was because Natasha had her memories taken from her. Jess feels a flare of rage thinking about all the times that Natasha's agency has been taken from her. She wonders if the two of them, Natasha and Barnes, would still be together if Nat's memories hadn't been taken. They have so much history, and Jess and Nat's relationship is so fresh and new. But Nat knows her history with Barnes now. She's a super spy, not bound to stay in the dark for long. And she still chose Jessica. That makes Jessica's stomach flutter and tingle. And there is where the guilt comes in. Jessica likes Barnes. They're friends, and she doesn't want him to be hurt. So she doesn't say anything.

“Yeah. I'm glad she has you, and I'm glad she and I can be friends now. It's taken me a while to get to that point, but I reached it.” He smirks and tugs at the grass with his hand. “You're good for her, I think. Treat her right, yeah? We're friends, Jess, but I'm not afraid to kick your ass if you hurt her.”

Jess is stunned for a moment and she jerks her head toward Barnes.

“Wait, what?” She stutters out.

He pauses for a moment.

“Like I said, I've been keeping my eye out for her. For a while, that wasn't manifesting in the best possible way. Made it easy to see where she was going late at night, or who was going to see her. Now, I'm not proud of it and I haven't checked on her in months. Not since I realized she had you to look out for her.”

“You were _spying on her_?” She asks angrily. “What the hell, Barnes?”

His eyebrows are creased and he's frowning.

“I was in a dark place. You know what that's like. But I've stopped. I stopped a while ago. It was wrong. I know.”

He's quiet for another few minutes. Jess gets being worried about Nat. She's spent enough of her time being worried about Natasha for the same reason. It's weird, definitely, but not the worse that could have happened, Jessica supposes. She guesses she can forgive him, but she's for sure going to make him tell Natasha, and she wants to be there to hear him get yelled at.

“Even if I hadn't figured it out about you two by keeping an eye on her, you really weren't being subtle during that game of chicken.” He teases.

She snorts.

“Oh, shut up.” She knocks her shoulder into his.

“And moving on? It's easier when you realize there are things that have been there all along.”

At that moment, Steve and Natasha decide to join them on the shore. Steve plops down next to Barnes, and presses himself all along Barnes's side, resting his head briefly on the other man's shoulder.

“Fucking finally.” Nat says, rolling her eyes at the two of them.

She glances at Jessica, who catches her gaze, and they hold their eye contact for a long moment. Jessica nods, and Natasha smiles a small smile in return. She leans forward to tangle their fingers together and presses a kiss to Jessica's cheek.

“When did this happen?” Steve asks, feigning surprise.

The four of them crack up, and Jessica flings herself at Natasha, hugging her and knocking them to the ground. She never thought someone could make her so happy.

 

**Anya Corazon**

 

Anya drops down onto the fire escape outside Jessica's apartment. It's kind of late, but she figures Jess will be up. She like never sleeps. It's amazing she can get anything done, given how she's getting up there in years and never sleeps. _Looks great for her age, though_ , Anya muses.

 _Focus, Anya_ she chastises herself.

She knocks on the window, figuring she should let her presence be known instead of just climbing inside the apartment. Natasha appears before the window, groggy-looking and in pajamas, red hair pulled up in a messy bun. She looks confused for a second before she lifts the window open.

“What's up, Anya?” She asks, pulling a cardigan around herself closer to keep out the chill from the open window.

“I need some help with the catchy catchy of some dude that kidnapped a kid from my high school. I know where he is and all. Just some back up would be nice. Kamala couldn't sneak out.”

Nat glances at the clock on the wall. And hey, Anya's not totally rude. She would never stop by at a _completely_ indecent hour of the night.

“C'mon, grandma. It's not that late.” She teases, climbing all the way in through the window. Anya leans back against the wall and then glances around the apartment. “Hey, wait a minute! This is Jessica's apartment. I came to get Jessica's help with this. What are you doing here so late? In pajamas?”

“Well...” Natasha starts.

“Oh no! Were you guys running a mission late or something and you're crashing here? Am I totally interrupting the much needed sleep of the post-mission tired and wizened Spider ladies?”

“Oh, darling. No! There was no mission.” Natasha is quick to reassure her.

“Well, then why...” Anya trails off and then something clicks in her head. She smirks at Natasha and then walks past her into Jessica's bedroom.

Jess is laying on her bed, facing the door.

“I figured it was you. Most people use the door when they want to come into my apartment.” Her voice is blasé, but Anya can see the hint of pink in her cheeks.

“Oooh, I knew this was going to happen!” Anya flops onto the bed so she's laying next to Jess. “I could just _see_ the way you two were _looking_ at each other!” She teases.

Jessica groans and pushes at her shoulder. Nat walks over and joins them on the bed, smiling.

“Natasha, she was _soo worried_ when you got sucked into that black hole with Lady Bullseye!”

Natasha's eyebrows furrow.

“You aren't supposed to know about that!” She argues. Anya ignores her.

“You should have should have seen her! Beside herself.” Anya announces.

“When did you see me during that time?” Jessica asks, sounding both mildly concerned and embarrassed.

Anya turns to her, incredulous.

“You helped me train that one day, remember? Honestly, you're getting old. Your memory is going.”

Natasha laughs out loud, while Jessica pouts. Anya reaches out both her hands, though, and clasps them around her two mentors' hands. Schooling herself, she reigns in her excitement about the fact that two of her favorite people are _together_.

“I'm happy for you. Really. Now, I _really_ do need back up for that kidnapping case.” With that, she's bouncing off the bed and rushing to the closet. She flings Jessica's uniform at her. It hits her in the face.

 

**Kate Bishop and America Chavez**

 

Natasha rushes to the door to answer the frantic knocking. She opens it a crack and peeks through to see a worried-looking Kate Bishop and a slightly less worried-looking America Chavez.

“We were being followed, but I think we lost them.” Kate whispers.

Natasha doesn't hesitate for a second.

“Come on in. What happened?” She pulls the door open all the way to let the two girls in.

“Well, we were doing some private investigating, as Avengers are wont to do.” Kate starts. 

Natasha chuckles a little and shakes her head at Kate, who in turn glares halfheartedly at her. 

“ _Anyway_ , they saw us and we ran. We hopped into some different universes in an attempt to lose them.” At this point, she turns a tired but warm smiles towards her girlfriend. America quirks her lips into a small smile in return and reaches forward to clasp Kate's hand. “But it didn't feel safe to go home.”

“So you possibly led them to my apartment instead?” Natasha jokes.

Kate at least looks a little sheepish.

“Well, we're pretty sure we lost them. Plus, if they did show up, who else would be able to properly help us kick their futzing butts but the Black Widow?” Kate turns her winning smile at Natasha this time.

“I still think we could have taken them.” America grumbles.

Kate rolls her eyes.

“There were 20 of them and 2 of us. Pick your battles, dear.” Kate pats her on the shoulder. America grimaces, but the look in her eyes is soft.

“Who was at the door?” Jessica comes about of Natasha's room wearing one of Natasha's button downs open over her bra and panties, eating directly out of a Chinese takeout box. She freezes when she sees Kate and America in the living room.

Kate is looking at Jessica, a look of extreme glee frozen on her face. Then she whips her head around towards Natasha, whose face is slightly warm with a blush. America's expression is a much more muted version of Kate's, but the sentiment is the same.

“What do we have here?” America asks, tone sly.

“Oh, fuck. Again?” Jessica says, laughing slightly.

“This is not how I would have chosen for you guys to find out.” Natasha supplies.

Kate, still smiling maniacally, plops herself onto the couch, pulling America down with her.

“Tell us everything! I want to know how this started. Oooh, does Clint know?” Kate gushes.

Jessica groans, so Natasha walks over to her and kisses the underside of her jaw.

“C'mon, Jess.” Natasha teases.

“This is embarrassing. You're not the one in your underwear.” Jessica complains, but without heat. She smiles at Natasha and brushes Nat's hair out of her face.

“Love you.” Natasha mouths at her.

Jess smiles and mouths “I love you too” in return, then seems to steel herself before turning to face the 2 girls on the couch.

“So, what did you wanna know?” Jessica sighs, conceding defeat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might eventually write a compliant fic with Clint finding out that two of his ex's are now dating. we'll see. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
